


Annunciation, or How to Speak to Humans

by WolfRampant



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Annunciation, Bible, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRampant/pseuds/WolfRampant
Summary: Annunciation is the biggest the most important assignment Gabriel will ever get from God. He can't mess it up. Unfortunately, he is Gabriel and he needs a little extra help.
Relationships: Gabriel & God (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Annunciation, or How to Speak to Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing. I needed a break from writing Defiled.

“Hello, lucky human...girl. I’ve got great news for you…”

*SCREAM*

“What?! What have I done?! Please, stop screaming, it makes my ears hurt...You know what? I’ll just go…and come back later.”

\----

“Alright, don’t scream, I come with great news….”

*SCREAM*

“Alright, what have I done wrong this time?! I hid the eyes! Is it the halo? The extra head?”

\-------

“Don’t be afraid, human woman, I am not here to hurt you. I have good news for you. I am going to make you pregnant…”

*SCREAM*

“Seriously?!”

\-------

“You know, Gabriel, young girls are usually scared when strange men come uninvited into their parents’ house and tell them they are about to get pregnant.”

“But I don’t understand. That’s what's about to happen.”

“I know, but please, for My sake, make it sound less creepy.”

\-----

“Right. Greetings, human girl, you have been chosen by the Almighty for a special task. Don’t worry, I am told that you already have all the required equipment, it won’t be any work at all…”

“Gabriel!”

“What?!”

“Maybe you could use a little bit more tact, don’t you think?”

\---------

“Greetings, er, human girl, Mary, was it? You have been chosen by God for a special task. You are to conceive and give birth to a child. Our boss’s own kid actually, real special little guy. We thought the name Jesus has a nice ring to it. What do you say to that?”

“But I am a virgin.”

“You are a what now?”

“It means I had never laid with a man.”

“Hold on, you never mentioned that there are going to be any men involved.”

“It’s normally rather prerequisite for the whole baby-making process.”

“So how is Mary going to get the baby? I hope you are not thinking that I’ll do it just because I have a male corporation.”

“Of course not, Gabriel. We will use a miracle to make Mary pregnant.”

“Uff, that’s a relief.”

“...”

“Mother, how do humans normally make babies?”

\---------------------------

“Ug, I don’t think I needed to know that.”

“You did ask, my dear Gabriel.”

“I am glad we are not doing that. It seems messy.”

“Many humans find it pleasurable.”

“Humans are weird.”

“Oh, my sweet archangel, I think you need to get out more.”

\-------

“Greetings, a girl named Mary, it’s me, Archangel Gabriel. I was sent by God, she really likes you and wants you to be Her baby’s momma. It’s going to a special boy called Jesus, Son of God and we are going to give him some other titles on top of that, She has really big plans for him.”

“But how? I am a virgin.”

“Glad you asked. Basically, um, the thing called Holy Spirit will come, enter you and leaves the baby behind. Pregnancy one hundred percent guaranteed and no men necessary. Remember your cousin Elizabeth? Well, she is pregnant, and that was a real miracle to pull off.”

“Not bad Gabriel, but I think it needs a little bit more polishing before we’ll give it a go. I intend this one to be for the history books.”

\----

“Now you have everything ready?”

“Yes, Lord.” 

“Remember, better not show any of your true form. I know you like to show yourself in all My Glory, but it might scare her.”

“I know.” 

“I mean it. No extra eyes.”

“I understand, Lord.”

“And don’t ramble. Do it as we practiced.”

“I think I can manage it, Mother.”

“Of course, you will. I didn’t want to imply that you can’t. Now go and make me proud.”

……

"Greetings, favoured one! The Lord is with you. Do not be afraid, Mary, for you have found favour with God. And now, you will conceive in your womb and bear a son, and you will name him Jesus. He will be great, and will be called the Son of the Most High, and the Lord God will give to him the throne of his ancestor David. He will reign over the house of Jacob forever, and of his kingdom, there will be no end."

"How can this be, since I am a virgin?"

"The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you; therefore the child to be born will be holy; he will be called Son of God. And now, your relative Elizabeth in her old age has also conceived a son; and this is the sixth month for her who was said to be barren. For nothing will be impossible with God."

"Here am I, the servant of the Lord; let it be with me according to your word." 

**Author's Note:**

> Last part is naturally Luke 1:26-38


End file.
